


Couldn't Bear Another Day Without You In It: White Rose Season 2 Drabble Series

by LydiaArgent



Category: RWBY
Genre: Discussion of canon-typical injuries/violence, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, RWBY volume 2, Snark, it's white rose of course there's snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaArgent/pseuds/LydiaArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m going to write a short Ruby/Weiss-oriented drabble each week, set between each episode.</p><p>A canon-divergent-ish season 2, where Ruby and Weiss get it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: The Best Afternoon Ever, or Whatever

Team RWBY leaves the dining hall giggling and half-covered in ketchup, bread crumbs, and fruit pulp. Blake had had to catch Yang's arm and drag her away to keep her from taking a last potshot at Nora.

“That! Was so! Awesome!!” Ruby is very literally bouncing ahead of her team, and Weiss can actually hear the multiple exclamation marks. She raises and eyebrow and steps on the edge of Ruby's cloak, sending her to the ground with and “Oomph!” and a flurry of rose petals.

“Weiss! That was rude,” Yang says from behind her hand, clearly trying not to laugh at her sister as she pops back up, hands on her hips and cheeks turning pink.

“Yeah, what was that for?!” Ruby has way too much energy for someone who just hit the floor. Weiss just smirks.

“I'm getting tired just watching you. Didn't that fight wipe you out at all?”

“Oh! No, because of adrenaline or something!” Ruby backtracks when Weiss just stares blankly at her. “Using my Semblance like that shoots my adrenaline and stuff sky high, and it tends to stick around for a while.” She's even hopping from one foot to the other while she talks. 

Yang and Blake look intrigued, but Weiss rolls her eyes and mutters “Figures,” under her break. She grabs Ruby's wrist and starts to drag her away.

“We're going to spar, and she is going to calm down,” she calls back over her shoulder. “So I don't put Myrtenaster through her foot out of sheer annoyance before the semester even starts.” She thinks she sees Yang roll her eyes and Blake look more skeptical than usual, but she chooses to ignore it for now.

Ruby fairly squeals with glee. She takes Weiss' hand and skips ahead, pulling her toward the training rooms.

***

“We're not actually trying to kill each other here, so you can very well leave Crescent Rose at the door.”

“It's been a little while since I've just trained hand-to-hand,” Ruby grins as she lays her scythe next to Weiss' sword, and Weiss feels a familiar thrill along her spine. Rather than question why it never feels like this when she spars with Yang or Blake, she slides easily into lecture mode as Ruby strides across the floor, eyes locked on Weiss' face.

“It is all too easy to be disarmed in battle, and it's important to be able to defend yourself effectively without your familiar weapon.”

“Yes, thank you Weiss,” Ruby says brightly before bringing her foot swiftly around to knock Weiss' legs out from under her, “for that valuable information.” Weiss uses the momentum from her fall to move into a graceful back handspring and lands with her guard up. Ruby's eyes are moving over her, searching for an opening. Weiss controls her breath and holds herself perfectly still, right foot forward and shoulders back, before giving Ruby a small and genuine smile. She feints a hook with with her right and punches Ruby in the ribs when she leans away.

After that, Weiss is all intense focus. It almost feels like the ballroom dance lessons she'd had to take when she was younger; her attention is split between two bodies, always aware of points of contact between them, on how they're moving together. But the difference is raw, and she has to tune out the burn in her muscles and in her jaw from when Ruby got a roundhouse past her guard. She loves it.

They only stop when Ruby, a knee in the small of Weiss' back and pinning her right arm between her shoulder blades, asks “Yield?” She sounds a little breathless, and Weiss feels pretty satisfied with herself for putting up a decent challenge.

She makes an exasperated noise into the mat and says “ _Fine_ ,” as snidely as anyone could manage when they can't actually turn their head. 

Ruby says “Oh thank god,” and collapses to lie on her back next to Weiss, arm flung dramatically over her eyes.

“What happened to all that fabled adrenaline?” Weiss doesn't get up, but pulls her face off the mat and peels a few strands of her hair off of her cheek and forehead.

“This is commonly known as a 'crash',” Ruby says. “I can't move. Ow.”

“Oh no, you won, so you're not allowed to complain.”

“I can complain if I want, but you usually do it enough for the both of us, princess.” The most Weiss can bring herself to do is reach out and poke Ruby hard in the ribs, making her laugh.

They both push themselves up and look each other over. They're both still covered in smudges of food. Ruby's hair is sticking straight up on one side from when Weiss had her pinned in a headlock, and Weiss is pretty sure she's got a bruise on her jaw. They say “You look like crap,” at the same time, and just shrug before picking up their weapons and heading out the door. 

***

When Weiss gets back from the showers, there's an ice pack wrapped in a small red towel on the table next to her bed. Weiss stares at it for a long minute before putting it to her jaw with small smile (and a smaller wince). She's settles down at her desk to start reading the textbooks for the coming semester, and suspects it's going to be a good one.


	2. Episode 2: Welcome to Beacon & Team Scheme Fallout

“Ruby, if you’re not going keep fidgeting all night I’m going to have to ask you to get off that bunk. The ropes are going to snap, I’m going to be squashed, and you will be down one excellent partner on your ill-fated mission.”

Ruby leans over the edge of her bunk to look at Weiss. Her arms are crossed and she’s giving the bed dangling above her a look of extreme judgement.

“…Could I come down there, then?” Ruby asks quietly. Weiss turns the look on Ruby, but rolls her eyes and nods before sitting up and crossing her legs carefully under her blankets. Ruby slides down to sit facing her partner, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Her hip feels warm where it’s pressed against Weiss’ knee, layers of blankets in between them.

Weiss is just staring at her, her bangs in her eyes and looking sleepy. Her scarred eyelid falls a little lower when she’s tired, and it makes her look marginally less intense than usual, a little softer.

She breaks the illusion when she raises an eyebrow and says “Well?” in a demanding undertone. Ruby moves in closer and leans in. So she can talk quietly, and not wake up Yang and Blake.

“Do you really think we’re doomed?”

“Absolutely.”

Ruby sighs and starts to move to go have insomnia in her own bunk, but Weiss grabs her wrist.

“I don’t think that _necessarily_ means that Blake is wrong, or that we’ve made the wrong decision,” Weiss sounds like she’s trying to not give too much ground. “It’s simply a matter of a cost-benefit analysis, and we’ve decided that perhaps the reward is worth the risk of being doomed.”

“I know that, and I know everyone’s on board.” Ruby looks around and her sister and Blake, just shapes beneath sheets, and feels a little shaky. “I started fighting to help people. But I just can’t mess this up. You’re all amazing, but I’m supposed to be your leader. I’m the one putting you at risk.”

Weiss sighs, but it’s not the supremely irritated noise it used to be. “We put ourselves at risk when we decided we would pursue a career fighting soulless monsters bent on destroying humanity. Even if some of those monsters turn out to be people.”

Ruby is starting to feel some of the weight in her chest melt away. She has no idea exactly when she started going to Weiss for reassurance, or when the consistent peremptory edge in her voice started to be comforting.

She pushes into Wiess’ leg with her own and asks, “So you don’t think I’m just trying to show off?”

“You’re trying to show off by saving people. You’re so weird.”

Ruby tips her head forward to rest her forehead on Weiss’ shoulder and to hide her real smile at that. “Thanks Weiss.”

“I cannot believe you’ve kept me up past midnight with this nonsense.” Ruby feels Weiss tip her head to rest against her own. The feel of Weiss’ sharp nose and cheekbone nudging into her hair makes the last bit of tension drain from her body. “If I fall asleep in class it will be entirely your fault. Take exemplary notes, because I may have to steal them as repayment.”

“Weiss, you could be literally unconscious in class and still take color-coded notes.”

“This is true.”

Ruby hasn’t moved, but Weiss hasn’t either.


	3. Episode 3: A Minor Hiccup and a (friend)Date

Weiss is irritated but entirely unsurprised when Ruby isn't waiting for her outside the tower. She's just pulled out her scroll to send a terse message to her wayward partner when she hears sounds of running and yelling, just out of sight. She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment before following the tell-tale path of moderate destruction. 

She finds Ruby only a couple blocks away from a rubble strewn street. She's sitting in shadow on a bench, with her hands pressed together in her lap and her eyes unfocused. Weiss hadn't actually been worried until now, but seeing Ruby still and quiet always throws her a little. 

“Excellent work, letting me wander around all on my own trying to find you.”

Ruby startles and jumps up quickly. “Oh my gosh, Weiss, I'm so sorry!”

“I really am lucky that whatever did all this damage didn't find me first,” she says archly, raising an eyebrow.

Ruby looks sheepish. “It's kind of a long story – can it wait until we've met up with everyone?”

Weiss gives her a long hard look but says, shortly, “Fine.” She pulls out her scroll and checks the time. “Although that's still several hours away.”

Ruby looks up at the street signs and does a full turn around, getting her bearings. “I think I remember seeing a coffee shop nearby.”

“All right.” They stand in the middle of the sidewalk, looking at each other, until Weiss sighs and says “You're the one who knows where it is, Ruby.”

“Right! Just, is everything okay?” Ruby blurts out. “You seem unhappy. Wouldn't they give you the info you asked for?”

Weiss feels her jaw tighten. She's miffed because either Ruby can read her so easily, or she's gotten far worse at putting on a good face. Really, she's certain that it's both, and she knows that this is the unfortunate consequence of being able to let her guard down in front of her team.

“I have the data. And I'm all right, thank you for asking.” It feels too stiff and formal and she's not sure how to fix it. “At least, it's nothing a very, very large coffee won't fix.”

That brings a small smile to Ruby's face. She links her arm through Weiss's and they fall into step, the fall of their boots echoing against the surrounding buildings.

“You know, if you do want to talk about whatever it is that isn't bothering you, I am fully capable of shutting up and listening.” Ruby's voice is light, but she keeps glancing at Weiss out of the corner of her eye. Weiss gives her arm a squeeze.

“I know. Thanks.” Ruby squeezes back. Half a block later, their linked arms have become locked together and it's turned into a contest to see who can squeeze harder and win. 

Weiss is smiling and laughing when they unlock themselves and fall through the door of the cafe, and it's wiped the feeling of the grimacing smiles she'd practiced in the elevator from her face. She tries to rub some feeling back into her right forearm and nudges Ruby toward an empty table.

“Go on and save that for us. I'll get some drinks.”

“If it doesn't have sprinkles, I don't want it!” Ruby calls back over her shoulder.

Weiss rolls her eyes, but orders a mocha with extra whip and sprinkles.

“You are going to get so many cavities.” She slides Ruby her drink carefully across the table when she sits down, and brings her own drink up for a sip.

“And you're never going to sleep again. I didn't know they served cappuccinos in bowls.” She may have a point, but Weiss just takes a long drink from her (admittedly large) cup and smirks back across the table.

“How do you think everyone's doing so far?” Ruby's fidgeting with a drink stirrer, making designs in her the whipped cream in between eating large mouthfuls of it.

“I'm sure they're fine. Blake and Yang both know how to handle themselves. But I still can't believe you wouldn't let me have an afternoon alone with Neptune,” she teases. But instead of laughing, Ruby looks distressed and suddenly extremely interested in a scratch on the table.

“I... Did you really want to go with him instead?”

Weiss sighs. “Ruby, have you seen the boy?”

“Yes?” Ruby just sounds as confused as Weiss feels now.

“And perhaps taken notice of the fact that he is extremely attractive?”

“Oh!” Ruby looks up, startled. “Is that what that was about?” But she still sounds bewildered, like she's trying to work something out. Weiss can't figure out how Ruby can have not noticed – Neptune is kind of aggressively handsome. But perhaps Ruby's just very picky.

“Well, yes, of course.” On an impulse, Weiss reaches across the table and slides her hand into Ruby's. “You're still my only and favorite partner, you doofus, what did you think it was about?”

Ruby looks from their joined hands up to Weiss, and gives a small laugh.

“Sorry! I don't know what I thought.”

Weiss smiles back and squeezes Ruby's hand, feelings the callouses left from hours of scythe practice. Ruby is looking at her like she's a particularly engaging puzzle, and Weiss feels scrutinized but for once not coming up wanting. She doesn't want to let go of Ruby's hand just yet, and distracts her by asking her if she'd seen the weapons demo from Atlas. 

A familiar dreamy look comes over Ruby's face before she launches into a description of Elysian Paladin that carries them through the afternoon. At some point when they're debating the benefits of maneuverability over firepower, Weiss realizes that she really would rather have had this day with Ruby.


	4. Episode 4: Painting the Town White and Red

“We are going to be in so much trouble,” Weiss points out. They're wandering back in the general direction of Beacon, still riding high on their victory and in no real hurry to get back. 

“Always such a buzzkill!” Yang crows, knocking Weiss to the side with a push of her hip. Ruby catches her before she can hit the ground. She leaves her arm around Weiss' waist, and likes the feel of Weiss' ponytail brushing against her wrist with every other step.

“They should be giving us all medals,” she says with a laugh. “You guys were incredible!” For the first time, Ruby had felt them all completely in sync, and so much stronger for it than just any four fighters separately.

“They absolutely _should_ ,” Weiss answers with definite longing in her voice. She throws an arm around Ruby's shoulders and slants a look at Yang. “But we still destroyed an extremely expensive piece of military equipment, and the Atlesian military is going to be less than thrilled.” 

Yang makes a rude noise of disdain. “We just saved a ton of people, and got a super dangerous weapon out of the hands of a terro-- misguided activist group's hands! So they can just suck it up.”

Blake raises an eyebrow but is smiling. “We certainly couldn't have let Torchwi-- is that Sun and Neptune? Are they...”

“Yes, they're eating noodles while we risk our lives!” Ruby calls out. The two boys whip around in their seats. Sun looks sheepish and Neptune looks mildly terrified, and is failing to slide out of Yang's line of sight. 

Ruby pauses for a moment, considering what she just said. Her team follows her as she makes a break for the small island of light and scent of food. She and Weiss haven't let go yet, so she leans against the counter and orders food for them both.

“Make that four!” Yang calls, and heads over to give Neptune a friendly, bruising punch in the shoulder. Blake is leaning against the counter, laughing at something Sun's saying. Ruby feels warm and light and anchored by Weiss' arm on her shoulders and her cool body pressed against her side.

“So, fearless leader,” Weiss teases, nudging Ruby gently with her hip, “how does your first somewhat-illicit victory feel?”

Weiss' eyes are playful and glittering, changing from blue to green to grey as headlights approach and retreat. Ruby beams and turns in to wrap her free arm around Weiss' waist as well.

“It feels absolutely perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's no new episode (and hence no new chapter) this coming week, I'll happily take some prompts over on my tumblr (lydia--argent)!


	5. Episodes 5 & 6: Fills my Dreams with Yearning

Weiss locks the door to the ballroom with a loud thunk and strides back to Yang. She's thrown herself across the table of color swatches and fabric samples, long limbs somehow carefully avoiding the varied flower vases and plates of pastry samples. One arm is thrown over her eyes, and she's groaning. Weiss pokes her carefully in the kidney.

“I'm not letting you leave until we've made significant progress on final plans for the dance.”

Yang peers out from under her elbow. “No thank you, Ms. Schnee.”

Weiss stares at Yang, who continues to not move off of the table. Then she sighs and uses Myrtenaster to detonate a small amount of Dust right next to Yang's head.

Yang pushes herself up, swings her legs over the edge of the table, and hops off in a graceful arc. “I guess I did volunteer for this.”

Weiss pulls out a chair and pushes Yang in the shoulder until she sits in it properly. She sits across the table and opens her party planning binder to the six-page checklist. 

It's not as much planning as is it bartering for the pieces of two separate parties they each already have in mind. Weiss gets her way with a black-and-white color scheme, and Yang gets her smoke machines. Yang has to give up her strobe light dreams, and Weiss crosses out porcelain place settings with sterling silver tableware. Oddly enough, Weiss feels like it's coming together nicely.

Then she has to fight a solid twenty minutes against having “Just a couple, Weiss, geez!” hanging cages of go-go dancers, and suggests a short break. Weiss gets up for a glass of water, and when she comes back Yang has her feet kicked up on the table and her chair tipped back, trying to look innocent and failing spectacularly.

“So Weiss, who's this mystery person you 'already had in mind' for the dance?” She's also apparently decided that a short break means it's time to gossip. Weiss slides slowly into the seat next to Yang, and places her glass carefully on the table, wasting time while she desperately wonders how one is actually supposed to talk about romance with a friend. Especially when she's not sure herself how she feels in that whole realm of things.

“It's... complicated, I suppose,” she hedges. “Who are you going with?”

“I'm going solo,” which was not what Weiss was expecting to hear. 

“Surely you've been asked?”

Yang laughs, “Ohhhh yeah. But I'll have way more fun dancing and hanging out with you guys than trying to make some dude feel wanted all night. Plus, I still have a partner to wrangle into both a nap and a nice dress.” Yang sounds so fond that Weiss almost feels like she's intruded on someone else's conversation.

“Soooo,” Yang quirks an eyebrow at Weiss, “'complicated' sounds interesting. Because I kind of assumed you were asking Neptune, and he seems gratuitously uncomplicated.”

“I am certainly thinking of asking him,” Weiss admits reluctantly. “He's, well. He's very attractive.”

Yang's still looking at her expectantly.

“But I suppose it's like you said. I've never spent any time with him, so it's not assured that I'll have fun at my own dance.” This is unfamiliar ground for Weiss, considering her own happiness, and that the logical choice might not really be best.

Somehow, Yang seems to get it, and she's smiling at Weiss like she's proud of her. 

“There anyone you'd be 'assured' to have fun with?” Weiss stills in her chair, and reaches for her glass of water to try uselessly to hide the fact that she's blushing. Yang crows “I knew it!”, and let's the front legs of chair fall back to the floor so that she can lean in conspiratorially.

“You should totally ask her.” It's only thanks to years of etiquette training that Weiss doesn't spit out her sip of water. 

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean,” she coughs, but Yang is grinning wide. 

“I mean, keep in mind that if you break my baby sister's heart, I'll put gum in your hair in the middle of the night. To start with.” Yang's tone is entirely wrong for a threat, but Weiss' heart is pounding. She feels like she's been backed into a bright corner. She's not sure what she looks like, but she looks distressed enough for Yang to back off slightly.

“I can't really give you romantic advice about Ruby, but I'm totally happy to talk about the being-into-a-girl thing, if that's what freaking you out,” Yang says warmly. “Bisexuality is great, I highly recommend it!” 

Weiss laughs helplessly, the phrase “being into a girl” bouncing around her head and starting to make itself at home with the feeling of Ruby's arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Thank you, Yang.” is all she can think to say.

“No problemo. Now let's pick some flowers and get all this off the table.”

Weiss had thought she'd prefer something more subdued, but for whatever reason she finds herself turning a white rose around in her hand.

***

Weiss turns from getting herself some punch and leans against the table to survey her accomplishment. Couples are moving more or less smoothly across the dance floor, there's plenty of food and punch, and Yang evidently worked some magic because Blake is smiling at her on the dance floor. Then she sees Professor Ozpin talking to Ruby, and starts to casually make her way across the room. She slides up to Ruby's side just as Professor Ozpin walks away. 

“Interesting conversation?” 

Ruby smiles at her and staggers sideways slightly. “I'm pretty sure he just told me to stop stressing out and have a good time.” 

“Excellent advice for a party; no wonder they made him headmaster,” she answers dryly. “And may I ask, did someone spike the punch?”

Ruby tips forward slightly, and plants a foot hesitantly to stop herself. “No! Well, I have no idea, maybe someone did, but I haven't had any punch. It's these stupid shoes!”

Weiss raises her eyebrows at Ruby's heels. “They look nice on you.”

“Yeah, well, that's great when I can't walk without falling over. How the hell do you fight in these things, Weiss?”

“Well to start with, I fight in wedges, not heels,” she says, catching one of Ruby's elbows to steady her. She realizes with a little dismay that she's looking slightly up to meet Ruby's eyes. “And I also have practiced a considerable amount.” 

“Well how about a quick lesson, so I don't break my ankle in the next couple hours?”

Weiss laughs and leads Ruby over to an out of the way corner of the room. She starts by standing to face her partner, and takes both of Ruby's hands in hers. 

“Think of it like sparring. Back straight, shoulders back and down.” Ruby's posture straightens out, and she begins to wobble less already.

“Now shift your center of gravity down, and put more weight on your heels than you normally would.” Ruby grins as she begins to stand steadily.

“Are you ready?” Weiss asks, and starts walking backwards before Ruby can answer. “Weight back, stand straight.” 

Ruby's grinning, and looks up from watching her feet to beam down at Weiss. Ruby's smile is too close, and her hands are too warm, and Weiss' breath catches hard in her chest. She's dimly aware that she should back off and think this through, and definitely make some pro/con charts. But she's laughing with her partner, having fun at an amazing party that she put together, and she can still hear Yang telling her that this, really, is okay. 

So when the song shifts to something mid-tempo and Ruby looks pleased at the DJ, Weiss slides her hands up Ruby's arm and drapes her wrists (in what she hopes is a casual way) around Ruby's neck. She's relieved when Ruby moves in closer to place her hands on Weiss' waist, and they begin to move with the music. 

It's quiet for a moment while Ruby figures out dancing in her heels, and while Weiss quietly panics about having not thought this far ahead. Eventually she settles on,

“Good to see that you clean up fairly well. Although I am sadly unsurprised that you chose to ignore the color palette.”

“I am sadly unsurprised that you chose such a boring color scheme.”

“I will have you know that white is classic. It never goes out of style.”

“Until someone pours bright red punch over your stupid table cloths.”

“...You wouldn't dare.”

“I didn't say _I_ would do it, but I am still pretty bad with these dumb shoes. You neeeever know what might happen!”

“You a _such_ a pest!”

Ruby tilts her head back to laugh. Weiss has no idea how she can feel simultaneously thrilled and pleased and annoyed, and even less idea when she started to seek it out.

Instead of worrying about it, she smiles back and tips her head to let her hair fall over her shoulder. Ruby's eyes follow the movement, and she almost absentmindedly begins to play with the ponytail falling near her hand.

“I sincerely hope you're not planning how to lose our deposit.”

“No, I was thinking about Myrtenaster. How was it customized?”

Weiss should be more thrown by the topic change, but she has met Ruby before. “The Schnee armorer customized it to my tournament fencing technique.”

“I think I might be able to improve the balance. Not that you're not clearly the most _amazing_ lady with a sword already,” she says, sincerity coming through despite her best attempt at sarcasm, “but your balance in these awful shoes is completely different than you'd normally have. You could compensate by changing the leverage poi--... I just, I think I can make it better,” she finishes, voice fading a little.

Weiss knows she's staring too intensely at Ruby, but she can't stop. All she can think is that Ruby pays that much attention to her fighting style, knows that much about her weapon, and that one of her first thoughts after learning to walk in heels was how she could make a better weapon to go with them.

All she can hear is the implied “I can make it better _for you_.” 

“With the understanding that if you damage my sword in literally any manner,” Weiss warns, “that is really a considerate offer. Thank you.”

Ruby's almost bouncing with excitement. “You won't regret it!”

“I've seen you with Crescent Rose. You're incredibly good with weapons.”

And at that, Ruby looks completely thrown. “Thanks, Weiss.” 

Weiss isn't sure if she steps closer to Ruby, or if Ruby's hands slip a little farther around Weiss' hips and draw her in, but they're definitely dancing closer together.

“You put together a really great party.”

Weiss defaults to smirking and saying, “Of course I did.” 

Their foreheads are almost touching, and Weiss is enraged and relieved and thinks she might cry when the huge doors slam closed, breaking the moment and making them both jump apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Extra long to make up for it. The first part takes place after episode 5, and the second is pretty much canon-divergent episode 6 (& I'm pretty sure we're just going to be canon divergent from here on out; wish me luck).


	6. Episode 7: Dance Dance Revelation

To be honest, Ruby was grateful when she saw someone sneaking across the roofs. She was getting pretty sick of clutching her glass of punch and avoiding eye contact with Weiss, in case she wasn't looking back. She would have only ever admitted to Yang that her hands had been shaking.

She's walking back to the ballroom barefoot, swinging her high heels in her hand, thinking how to explain the break-in to her team without making them panic. She starts thinking a lot faster when she sees all three of them come bursting through the ballroom doors and break into a sprint when they see Ruby coming up the path.

“What happened? Is everything okay?” Blake sounds distraught, and the last thing Ruby wants to do is make her regret letting herself relax for one night.

“Everything's totally fine! I just wanted some air,” Ruby lies, and cringes when Yang gives her the big sister you-are-so-busted look.

“I know I always call out my locker when I want to go for a stroll.”

Weiss is tight-lipped and pink-cheeked behind Yang's shoulder, her arms crossed tight and unnervingly silent.

Ruby sighs. “I may have seen someone sort of, um. Breaking in to the CCTC.”

“And you followed them. Without backup.”

Ruby refrains from pointing out the irony of that coming from Blake.

“You all were having such a good time at the dance! I didn't want to ruin it all.”

Yang makes a break for her and has Ruby in a rib-crushing hug before she can blink.

“We're your team, you big goof, that's what we're here for! And I can guarantee that you getting hurt would have ruined way more than the dance.”

“I'm sorry," Ruby manages to squeak out. "I really am. I also can't breathe." Yang reluctantly puts her down.

“No more solo heroics, from any of us,” Yang adds pointedly while Blake rolls her eyes, “and we'll call it even. I'm just glad you're okay.”

Yang turns to go back into the dance, grabbing Blake's wrist saying “It's back on the dance floor with you,” leaving Ruby and Weiss alone, standing on either side of an island of streetlight.

“We should get this sorted out now.” Weiss sounds like she used to, before they killed a Nevermore together. She's standing out of Ruby's reach and won't meet her eyes.

“I'm really, really sorry I went off on my own!” Ruby watches her own bare toes scuff against the pavement.

“Why didn't you come get me?” Weiss' voice is quiet, and that more than anything makes Ruby's head snap up.

“I meant what I said before? You put so much work into the party, andI didn't want to drag you away.”

“And that's really all it was?” Weiss is doing her thing where she's glaring and she's trying to sound mad, but she's more worried than anything. It almost makes Ruby smile (at what even she realizes is the worst possible moment). Except she has exactly no idea what Weiss is worried about, so instead she just looks confused.

Weiss lets out a long-suffering sigh. “I mean, is there perhaps any other reason why you didn't want to bring me in to a dangerous situation?”

“Weiss, you're my partner, that's kind of our entire job description.”

“I did realize that, thank you.” She still has an eyebrow raised and is looking at Ruby like she's about to fail an exam question. (Ruby has no idea how Weiss can just _tell_ when she's doing badly on an exam question, but she's definitely gotten this look before from halfway across the classroom during the middle of a test.)

Something in that look, in the way Weiss uncrosses her arms and rests her hands on her hips, sets the skin on the back of Ruby's neck to buzzing. And then it clicks.

“Oh! You mean since I have like, a huge crush on you, did I not want to get you hurt, or something?” She pauses, then claps a hand over her mouth. "I just said that out loud, didn't I."

She's expecting Weiss to scoff and tell her to stop being ridiculous, or to condescend to explain to Ruby that's probably just confused. What she's not expecting is to for Weiss to calmly walk right up to her, and gently take her wrist to draw her hand back to her side. She stays close, letting her fingertips graze Ruby's wrist, and Ruby's starting to think that maybe she didn't make a huge mistake.

“You did just say that,” Weiss agrees. “I shouldn't believe you would think it appropriate to bring your romantic interest into a fight, but that actually sounds just like you.”

Ruby shrugs, and can't drag her gaze away from Weiss' clear blue eyes. “You're my partner first. Always.”

Weiss blinks once and says, “I'm going to kiss you now.”

There's a part of Ruby's brain that's dedicated to making fun of Weiss at all times, so she manages to say “Shut up, don't touch me,” in an embarrassingly strangled voice before they're drawn together. Weiss' cool fingertips are grazing her jaw and tilting her face upward, and Ruby stands on her toes to meet Weiss' lips.

The kiss is gentle, their lips just fitting together for several unending seconds. When they pull apart, it's by just inches. Ruby's whole mind is white noise dominated by the thought “That was awesome.” Then everything kind of predictably gets out of hand.

All at once, Ruby hands find Weiss' hips and Weiss' long fingers are tangled in her hair and they're kissing each other frantically. Ruby has Weiss pulled up against her, and is almost climbing on to her stupid high heeled feet to try to get close. Weiss' runs her tongue slowly along the edge of Ruby's teeth and along the roof of her mouth, and Ruby quickly meets it with her own. She runs her nails up Weiss' back, out along her dress' seam, and back down to her tailbone. It makes Weiss gasp and tighten her fingers in Ruby's hair, and Ruby let's out a small noise in the back of her throat.

That's when a shock of blonde hair leaning out of a window shrilly calls out, “Get a room you two! It's about damn time, but I am not watching my sister do that, please and thank you.”

Ruby laughs, and buries her face in the side of Weiss' neck.

“Perhaps we should get back to the dance.” Weiss sounds a little breathless, and Ruby feels a little pleased with herself.

“Probably.” They disentangle themselves, and Weiss rolls her eyes and holds out her elbow for Ruby to hold while she brushes off her feet and get her heels back on.

“Soooo,” Ruby says, hopping on one foot. “Does this mean we're like, dating?”

“I think that's a sensible conclusion.”

“Awesome.” Ruby smirks down at Weiss as she gets her balance back. “So what's that mean? Moonlit walks on the beach, fancy dinners, catering to your every whi-- hey! Wait up!”

“Catch up and I'll save you a dance!”

Ruby laughs and hurries after her.


	7. Episode 8

A grin spreads over Ruby’s face as she opens the door to their room. The spring sun is slanting through the bay window, shining on the pool of Weiss’s bright hair. She’s lying on the floor, long legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle. Zwei’s head is resting on her chest, and Weiss is running her fingers through the dog’s fur. Zwei’s tail is slowly wagging, and Weiss is smiling softly. They both look ready to nap the afternoon away.

“I’ve already packed both of our things.” Weiss hasn’t moved, but her smile is slightly broader. “And we’ve at least an hour until the assembly.”

“I was going to pack now,” Ruby says, placing Crescent Rose and her cape on top of the neat stack of their bags. “But thanks.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you were going to pack 10 minutes before we had to leave.” Weiss has one eyebrow raised now. “And I had a few selfish, ulterior motives.”

“What?” Ruby kneels on the floor next to Weiss, careful to not block her sunshine. Weiss opens her eyes and gives Ruby her patented “stop being dense” look.

“Oh! Right, yeah, gotcha,” Ruby blushes. She runs the tips of her fingers lightly over Weiss’ cheekbone and down her jaw, and Weiss closes her eyes again. She’s still a little amazed that stretching out next to Weiss on the floor, winding Weiss’ hair around her fingers, pressing her lips to Weiss’, are things she’s permitted. It’s starting to feel wonderfully familiar, but no less exciting.

They kiss slowly until Zwei starts to whine, and Ruby laughs against Weiss’ neck.

“You want attention too, boy? Yes, good boy, you’re so cute!” Weiss is cooing at the dog, scratching his ears with one hand and tucking Ruby closer against her side with the other.

“You’re pretty cute too,” she allows, sending a smirk down at Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, if I'd kept alternating points of view, this should be Weiss'. But I do what I want.


	8. Episode 9

For a moment when Weiss wakes up, she has no idea where she is. She sits bolt upright, sweeping up Myrtenaster in a practiced movement. It's Ruby's silhouette, perched in the rubble of the wall, that reminds her.

She may as well take second watch, she thinks, now that she's scared herself awake. She steps carefully over the banked fire and a sleeping Blake and walks quietly over to Ruby.

“You should get some sleep,” she says quietly.

“Nah, I'm not tired yet.” Her grey eyes are wide awake and gleaming. “I'll sit up with you for a little bit.” 

Weiss lower herself onto the ledge, letting her legs swing free far above the ground. Looking out over the dark, desolate city, she catches sight of the night sky for the first time since they arrived and leans out farther over the edge.

“Oh, wow!” 

“Never seen a real night sky, city girl?” Weiss slaps Ruby's ankle.

“No, not like this.” Away from the Dust-powered lights of Vale, the stars are so dense that they form criss-crossing bands across the sky, as bright as the glow of the shattered moon. She feels overrun, made trivial by their sheer distance. 

Ruby lies down, stretches out to throw her legs over Weiss' lap. She rests her arms on Ruby's sharp knees. The warm weight of her makes Weiss feel more steady, and she realizes just how anxious she's been since they began the mission. She finds that she's acutely grateful for the company. 

Weiss looks at Ruby out of the corner of her eye. In the middle of an abandoned city, surrounded by the distant sounds of prowling Grimm, she looks completely in her element. For once, she looks peaceful, in sharp counterpoint to the rest of their unease around the campfire.

“Can I ask you something?”

“'Course.”

“Why do you want to become a huntress?”

She can feel Ruby's gaze on her, but she keeps her face out toward the night. She's half expecting a flip response about kicking monster butt, but Ruby sounds thoughtful when she answers.

“I guess I just never wanted anyone else to grow up without their mom.” She huffs out a quiet laugh. “I guess that sounds kind of silly, doesn't it.”

Weiss' fingers tighten on her leg before she reaches out to grab Ruby's hand. It's so easy to forget, when they're flinging food in the cafeteria or playing with their dog, how much Ruby and Yang have lost. How much they've already had to fight for. She worries she's clutching too hard, but Ruby squeezes back just as tightly.

“It doesn't sound silly at all.”


	9. (Completely Non-Chronological) Episode 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was completely stuck this week because I wasn't sure how to write anything with them being apart that wasn't Weiss on a rampage. Which would be fun, but I decided to instead write a short thing that could have taken place earlier this season. All I know is that once we get to meet Winter, the differences in her and Weiss' relationship vs. Yang and Ruby's is gonna break my little heart. So have this.

“Hey Weiss! Who was that call from?”

Weiss slams her books on the table and glares over at Ruby.

“Whoa, okay! Never mind then.” 

Ruby tries to focus on her weapons manual, but she keeps sneaking looks out of the corner of her eye. Weiss is staring at her textbook and her pen is tight in her fingers, but her eyes and her hand are still. Ruby wishes Weiss were yelling about whatever it is that's making her shoulders look that painfully rigid.

She could kick herself. She's supposed to be Weiss' team leader, her partner, and she has no idea what to do. It feels useless, but she settles for sitting close, and eventually running her thumb over Weiss' white knuckles when they start to look actually painful. Weiss doesn't look up, but her grip loosens slightly

“You're lucky, you know? Having Yang as a sister.”

Ruby looks up and turns in her seat to face her. “I mean, except for when she wakes me up at 3 a.m. because she “accidentally” lit a dance club on fire, yeah. She's kind of the greatest.”

Weiss finally looks up from her book to stare out across the library, and brings her hands up to try to fix her already-perfect hair. She sighs before saying “Winter called. My sister,” she clarifies, before Ruby can point out that she's really not great with metaphors. 

“I didn't realize you had a sister.”

“I don't talk about her much. Or to her, really. We don't get along very well.”

“I'm sorry. That sucks.” She can't imagine not being close to Yang. Weiss puts down her pen and lets Ruby link their fingers. “Did anything happen?”

“Nothing specific, but she's always just been better than me, and more than willing to make sure I'm very aware of that fact.” Ruby doesn't think Weiss realizes that she's rubbing at her scar with her free hand. “She just called to check in on little sis! And, of course, to tell me that she knows all about me requesting restricted records.”

“Oh crap! Are you going to be in a lot of trouble?” 

“I doubt she'll tell my father before she has a chance to lord it over me for a good long while.” She huffs out a breath that could be a laugh. “But it was important, and I've already disappointed my father as much as I can.” She rolls her eyes and sounds dismissive, but her hand is still tight on Ruby's.

“What? You have the highest grades in the school, and you're going to be one of the best huntresses! And you're on the best team, of course.”

“He never thought that a career as a huntress was appropriate for a Schnee. I was always meant to work for the company.”

Ruby scoffs at that, trying to picture Weiss in business clothes and working behind a desk, without her glyphs, without Myrtenaster. “That sounds like his problem.” 

“It is, you're right. But Winter is never going to let me live any of it down.”

“Forget her. You've got us now!” She gestures farther down the table, where Yang is throwing paper airplanes across the library at Nora, and Blake is slumped over her book, completely asleep. “For what that's worth, I guess.” 

Weiss cracks a real grin at that. “I suppose I could do worse.”


	10. Episodes 11+12: An Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for no update last week, but really. Really. So here’s an ending; takes place just after the last time we see the ladies of RWBY in the episode. And, if you're interested, [here's](http://lydia--argent.tumblr.com/post/101646672684/another-white-rose-mix-because-its-a-long-time) a link to the playlist made for writing all of this.
> 
> It’s been fun, y’all!

Weiss stays more or less glued to Ruby's side the entire walk back to their dorm. Ruby thinks it's kind of sweet, until she puts together the concerned looks Blake's been shooting their way and how much of Weiss' weight she's actually supporting.

“Weiss. Hey, Wei-eis,” she singsongs quietly. “Everything okay?”

“'M fine,” She somehow even manages to slur her words grumpily, but it sounds completely unlike her. Ruby gives Blake the “I am technically your leader, tell me what's going on” look she's been practicing in the mirror.

“She got hit pretty hard.” Blake's voice is gentle, but Weiss scoffs. Ruby winds her arm more tightly around Weiss' waist.

“Do you need to go to the infirmary?

Weiss huffs out an angry sigh. “I said I'm fine!” But Blake is mouthing what looks like “Yes, yes she does,” from over her shoulder, and Yang is making shooing motions.

“I'm sure you're fine, but I'll sleep better if the doctors think so too.” Weiss isn't really resisting, so Ruby steers her down another hallway and waves to Yang and Blake over her shoulder.

“Fine, I'll do it for you, but you're being a worrywart. And a nuisance.”

Ruby doesn't take that too personally, since Weiss' face is currently pressed into her shoulder.

“Yep, but I'm _your_ worrywart and nuisance.”

“Don't you forget it.”

*

Ruby takes a second to be grateful that the infirmary isn't nearly as crowded as it could be – mostly because it means that the attack didn't hurt nearly as many people as it could have, but partly because a doctor can see Weiss right away. A woman in a lab coat with tightly braided purple hair and glasses does a basic exam, efficiently checking muscles and bones, testing reflexes, and shining a light in Weiss' eyes. Ruby wonders if she's related to Professor Goodwych.

“You've got some serious neck strain and a moderately severe concussion.” The doctor clicks off the penlight and uses it to gesture at Ruby, who's perched in the convenient chair next to the bed with her hands clutched tightly together in her lap. “You're on bed rest for as long as this one can keep you there.”

“That is completely unnecessary.” Weiss pushes herself to her feet and immediately sways. The doctor rolls her eyes and takes a step back as Ruby shoots to her feet to steady Weiss, only to be pushed an arms length away.

The doctor levels a severe and completely unfazed look at them both. “Miss Schnee, you have a head injury. You are going to be on bed rest for at least two days.” She snaps open her scroll and pauses. “It will either be here, enforced by me, or in your own room, enforced by your partner. Your choice.” 

She and Weiss stare each other down for a long moment before Weiss snaps out, “Fine.” While Weiss has her back turned to gather up her jacket and shoes, the doctor gives Ruby a small wink before bending to enter information into the scroll.

Ruby follows Weiss out into the hallway, and watches for a second while Weiss glares at the heels in her hand.

“Do you want a piggy back ride?” she asks sincerely, and almost flinches back when that glare is turned on her tenfold. 

Weiss looks softens, and she relents. “I suppose I may as well, if you're offering.” She waves a peremptory if weak hand, and Ruby grins before crouching down to scoop her up under the knees. Weiss is warm and relaxed pressed against her back, and Ruby sets off down the hallway. Weiss rests her forehead at the crown of Ruby's head and immediately sneezes.

“Ugh, you smell like cement dust.”

“Did you just sneeze in my hair?!” Ruby's kind of grossed out, but mostly trying not to laugh.

Weiss almost whines when she answers. “You need a shower anyway, and I'm convalescing.” Ruby really doesn't like the way Weiss slumps lower on her back the longer she talks, so she stops making fun for now.

Back in their room, Yang and Blake are sitting up in their pajamas, talking quietly on Blake's bed with their long hair dripping onto the covers. The window is open to the evening sky, and Ruby can still smell the smoke and Dust blowing in from the city. 

“Weiss has a concussion,” she says before Weiss can protest. Then she realizes that Weiss has fallen sleep on her back.

“Well, shit.” Yang goes a little paler at that, and she hadn't looked great to begin with.

Ruby backs up to Weiss' bed and sets her carefully down. The movement wakes her up, and she blinks around while she gets her bearings. 

“Time for bed all around then.” Blake says decisively from over by Weiss' wardrobe. She presses Weiss' pajamas into her arms and adds, “I'm glad you're going to be fine.”

“Everyone's overreacting,” Weiss mutters, pushing herself off the bed and heading into the bathroom. Ruby resists the urge to offer to help. She know's she'll just get shot down, and she also doesn't need to deal with seeing Yang do the Eyebrow Thing right now.

Weiss takes what is for her a record-fast shower, and is asleep the second she hits the pillow. Ruby takes her time, letting the hot spray run through her hair, and thinks about Weiss, about this team that bears her name.

Things feel completely different than they did just weeks ago, when they stood in their room and plotted ways to take down Torchwick. Now, there are people out there who want to hurt them; not just 'them' in a general sense, but Ruby's team specifically. Now, someone has beaten Yang, for the first time Ruby can remember. Now, Weiss has gotten hurt, was very, very lucky to not be hurt worse. That terrifies Ruby more than she wants to admit. It's clearly scared Weiss too, and Ruby wonders again how Weiss got her scar.

When she comes back into the room, the lights are off and Yang is snoring loudly. Ruby doesn't hesitate before she climbs into Weiss' bed, wrapping her whole body around Weiss' side. Weiss wakes up just enough to wrap her arms around Ruby and mumble “You smell way better.” 

Ruby presses a kiss to Weiss' temple, and feels her breathing even out. “Be as grumpy as you want,” she whispers into Weiss pale hair. “We're going to keep each other safe.”

*

Ruby snaps awake at a sudden shift in the mattress, and pulls Weiss back down before she even opens her eyes.

“I know you know what “bed rest” means, because I'm pretty sure you've read the dictionary.” She cracks her eyes open against the light to see Weiss glaring down at her.

“If you think I am planning on sitting around being useless for two whole days, Ruby Rose, you have got another --”

“Jeez, Weiss, you're not being useless! You're getting better!” Ruby sits up and kisses the wrinkle in Weiss' forehead. “Anyway, we all deserve a break.” Weiss still looks annoyed, but Ruby has an idea.

“Hey. You stay in bed, and I get to play the awesome girlfriend card and bring you breakfast-in-bed.” It might have started out as a way to get Weiss to rest, but now she's really excited. “I can go to that bakery you like it town! Um, if it didn't get crushed. The place with the green boxes?”

Now Weiss has a considering look. “Coffee, too?”

“Of course, I'm not an idiot.” She's pretty sure you're not supposed to have caffeine with a head injury, but that's not a fight she's going to win. 

“Hm. That sounds reasonable.” She sinks back on the pillows, straightening her nightgown and stretching her bare legs out. “And what will we be doing in bed after breakfast?” She smiles innocently up at Ruby, but her cheeks are a flushed.

“That,” Ruby has to stop and clear her throat, and Weiss raises an eyebrow. Her pajamas are way too warm, all of a sudden. “We can talk about that after you eat.”

“Well then, you'd better get going.”

Ruby leaps off the bed and then straight into the air when Yang says “Yeah, I didn't actually need to hear any of that.” She sticks her head out from under her covers, blonde hair sticking straight up. “Blake. Blakey Blake, get up, we gotta get out of here for the day.” She reaches an arm down to swat at the bottom bunk. “Oh my god, did you just hiss at me?”

“I am never sharing a room with my girlfriend and my sister ever again,” Ruby says determinedly, getting dressed in a hurry.

The sound of Weiss laughing carries out the door after her, and Ruby refuses to lose this.


End file.
